The Worst Mistake Harry had Ever Made(But Not Really)
by uoduck
Summary: Harry is tired and he's had enough of wizarding bullshit and people hero-worshipping him. He decides to take off to the States and ends up training to be a nurse. Of course he had to end up in a town full of vampires! Okay, people, I have decided that this will be a Harry/Damon fic, so obligatory SLASH warning.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries.

* * *

"Oh fuck!" Harry muttered. "Why me?!"

Harry reached out a hand to grasp the shoulder of one of his patients, a young woman, one Caroline Forbes. She was currently straining toward him, mouth open with lengthening canines and blood gushing toward her eyes to create a frightening appearance(to other people; Harry had seen far more creepy things and had come out the other side). He could even swear that he was hearing a low growling. It took most of all his added strength to keep her from getting too close to her neck.

The thing was, Caroline had been human when he had last checked up on her the day before. Harry sighed; the girl clearly wasn't in her right mind now, so he pulled his wand out of a hidden pocket in his jeans and cast a sleeping spell on her. He watched as her eyes started to close and her fangs receded into her gums. He was close enough to catch her as her breathing evened out and she fell asleep.

He carried Caroline back to the bed and pulled the hospital bed covers around her and cast a monitoring charm on her, just so it would let him know when she would wake. He walked over and pulled out her patient information and skimmed it. Car crash: a couple of broken bones, a concussion. Harry looked back at Caroline; her body would probably be all healed by now, but if she was a newbie, then she had presumably been hungry. Or to be more precise, thirsty.

Harry tucked his wand back in the spell concealed pocket in his jeans and walked out of the hospital room. As he didn't want to have the responsibility of teaching a new vampire, he guessed he would have to call Caroline's friends and or relatives and hope that they knew that vampires actually existed.

And another thing: why did he have to pick the one town that had supernatural activity? He had wanted peace after self-exiling himself to the States and to encounter this... He had the most shitty decision making. He should have checked with the American ministry about whether or not his chosen town had any magical come to think of it, he had chosen a town called Mystic Falls.

Harry walked up to the nurse's desk and walked around and sat down at his chair. He flicked through the computer to find who had last visited with her and found the names, Elena Gilbert, Matt Donavan, Bonnie Bennett, Tyler Lockwood, Stefan Salvatore and Damon Salvatore, along with Elena's cell number.

Picking up the phone at his desk, he dialed the number. He waited patiently, glancing at Caroline's room every few minutes. Finally, someone picked up.

"Hello? Who is this?" He heard a young woman's voice, probably still in high school or even a freshman or sophomore. He could hear the noises of the high school carnival in the background.

"I'm one of the nurses at Mystic Falls Hospital," Harry replied. "Is this Elena Gilbert?"

"Yeah, that would be me. Oh god, something's happened to Caroline?" Elena said, voice starting to grow shaky at the end.

"Elena?" Harry heard a young man asking if she was alright through the phone.

"No, she's still alive. In a manner of speaking," Harry responded dryly.

"What does that mean?" Elena asked worriedly.

"Well, would you mind coming over to the hospital? It would be better explained in person," Harry remarked.

"Okay, I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Harry heard the phone indicate that the call had been disconnected and put his phone back in its' cradle. He got up and walked over to Caroline's door and glanced through the window into the room. She was still asleep, but tossing and turning and occasionally moaning.

Harry paced, looking down the hallway for the person he was waiting for. He was very new to this town, so he didn't know what Elena looked like but figured that he would come to her. He also didn't have any more patients at this time, so he could take the time to deal with this one.

It was a couple of minutes later when he heard running and racing heartbeats. It still freaked him out that he could hear noises that were not within eyesight, even 37 years later. It had all started when he had taken the Elder wand from Tom; his senses and his strength had all improved to the point, where he had the senses of a vampire. He hadn't even needed his glasses. But he wasn't a vampire; he didn't need blood, but he was still immortal. He hadn't aged a day ever since the morning after the last battle.

He tuned back into the present when his magic alerted him to more than one vampire walking toward him. They looked like brothers; one had darker black hair and the other brown hair. They both had green eyes, like his, but lighter in colour. They were flanking a young woman, who wore a determined expression on her face. She had dark brown straight hair withgreen stopped a couple of feet from Harry and the brothers who were clearly vampires, if his magic was to be believed, stopped alongside her. The two looked at Harry with suspicion, narrowing their eyes.

"You must be Elena Gilbert," Harry remarked, glancing between the three and landing on the older looking brother.

"Yes, that's me," Elena said, glancing into the room anxiously. "Who are you?"

"I'm Harry Potter," he replied.

"And who would you two be?" he added.

The younger looking of the two spoke first. "I'm Stefan Salvatore."

"Damon, that one's older brother," the one with the darker hair said.

Harry gestured to the room and walked over to open the door, hoping they would follow. As he stopped by Caroline's bed, the young woman and the two vampires followed and stopped at the bed. Harry watched as the two startled and glanced at each other. Before the questioning started though, he moved his right hand behind his back and flicked his wrist at the door to close it. The three startled at the door seemingly closing on its' own.

"So, I take it that it was either one of you that gave her blood?" Harry asked, indicating the two brothers. Damon and Stefan stiffened in surprise; the elder of the two started to stalk toward him.

Elena turned back, her jaw wide open. "Caroline's a vampire now? But that would mean that she died!" Then a couple of seconds later, "You know?"

"Uh," Harry took a couple of steps back at Damon's stalking. "Whoa! Paranoid much? I'm not going to hurt anyone; do you see what kind of uniform I have on? I work in a hospital!"

Stefan hurried to hold back his brother, "Damon, he may just what he's telling us. Just a nurse!"

"That doesn't mean that he's not anything else!" Damon exclaimed. "He could be a hunter!"

Harry promptly took the last few steps back to the wall, holding out his hands in the universal gesture of innocence.

"I'm just a nurse, maybe a new nurse, but still. Also, I'm new to this town, I don't know anyone in it! And now it has bloody vampires in it!" Harry muttered, still holding eye contact with Damon. "I'm human too!"

"Damon, stop," Elena commented. "We need to get Caroline out of here."

"Fine, but don't come to me when this ends badly," Damon replied, looking between Stefan and Elena and rolling his eyes. Damon backed off until he was back alongside lowered his arms, slowly.

"Also, why is she still asleep when you guys have been shouting at each other?" Elena added.

"I kinda knocked her out?" Harry tentatively asked, hoping they would not be able to sniff out his lie.

Stefan raised an eyebrow at him. "You... knocked her out? Just like that?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Can we go now? I want to get Caroline home," Elena said.

"Yeah sure," Stefan said, walking over to pick up Caroline and walk out the door with her and Elena. Harry watched as he passed his brother and they exchanged a significant look. Before Stefan left, Harry lifted the sleeping spell. Harry was about to leave and go back to work when Damon came up to him and grabbed his wrist. Harry startled at the light spark that passed between them and yanked his hand away.

Damon also looked alarmed at it, but looked Harry in the eyes. Harry blinked when the vampire's pupils widened. "You will forget about this and us. We weren't here; your patient is fine."

Harry tilted his head in confusion; what was that about? It was like the other man assumed that he would forget about their meeting entirely. Blinking, he watched as Damon sauntered out of the hospital room and left the hospital entirely.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll forget about. Just get her out of here," he muttered, mostly to himself and then left to check on the other patients in the wing.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry checked out of his shift on Saturday, a couple of days after he had realized that Caroline had been turned, tired but happy to have helped the people he had aided. Once he got home at about 9pm, he tiredly made dinner(a grilled cheese), showered and got into bed. But first, he watched the latest episode of Supernatural and laughed about the inaccuracies of their creatures. Though, he had yet to see a wendigo around. It was a good way to relax, well, not relax but still. Then he trudged up to bed, all but ready to flop into bed and pass out.

Luckily, he could sleep in tomorrow, as his shift didn't start until 1:30pm. He changed into a pair of pajama pants then dove under the covers and was promptly asleep.

* * *

When he woke up, he had to hide his eyes from the sun, which strictly speaking, his own bedroom wasn't facing the sun this way. He blinked his eyes open and tried again. Nor did he have a window seat, which, granted was a pretty excellent window seat. It looked over the forest that backed up to Mystic Falls and toward the sunrise. And his bedroom didn't smell like vampires. Also, he hadn't gone to sleep in one of his animagus forms last night. He was 95% sure that he had gone to bed with two legs, not four paws.

"Huh..." Harry tried to say, but it came out as a disgruntled little meow. He was in his ocelot form(luckily, he hadn't shifted into one of his bigger forms, like his cheetah; that would have been awkward), a little wild striped and spotted cat. Harry didn't remember any struggle either, so... The only logical explanation was that he had... Oh Merlin! Had he woken up in the middle of the night, shifted forms and sleepwalked somewhere?

Somewhere that smelled like vampires? He was also about 99.9% sure that Damon, Stefan and Caroline were the only vampires in town, but he could never be too sure. But then again, the spot had smelled like safety to him, well the whole room did, actually.

But where had he sleepwalked to? Their home or somewhere they occupied a lot? Time to do some exploring and to get the hell out of this house. He stretched, arching his bottom toward the sky like most cats do to stretch and stretched his front paws toward the other end of the window seat. Hopefully, whoever owned this house would just ignore his walk of total embarrassment and just write it off as a hallucination or decide that he was a domestic cat. Harry sighed and jumped off the window seat.

He decided to stay in his current form because when he had gone to bed, he had been shirtless, the way he usually slept and to walk in on unsuspecting house owners that way... He preferred the less embarrassing walk of shame, thank you very much.

He padded across the bedroom, cause that's what it was, a bedroom with a big bed. And luckily, there was no one still sleeping in it. But there was an indentation. A nice bedroom, which led to indecent thoughts. Harry could feel blood running to his face as he pictured a certain vampire. He shook his head to clear it and scampered from the room. He noted the time(9:30am) on the alarm clock on one of the bedside tables before he left the bedroom.

He slowed to a walk as soon as he got to the door and pushed it open with his paw. Before he walked out, he perked his ear toward the hallway that he could see and checked it for any human noises. He could hear three someones talking in the room that he could see was opposite this room but nothing else.

He started to pick up things, like "squirrels" and "compulsion" and blinked a few times at that. So these vampires had a form of compulsion, huh... He wondered if Damon had used it when he had explicitly stated to him to 'forget them'.

But, it was good to know that he was in a house that Stefan, Caroline and Damon lived in. So he felt fine about plodding out of the room and going into the hallway. He was about to go down the staircase that he had found but froze when the door to the other room opened a little. Harry sighed in relief when no one came through then proceeded to gallop down the staircase.

He followed his nose and went down the hallway only to yowl in triumph. He had found the door! But then he realized his mistake... He quickly ran to the door, nudged it open with his paw and ran right into Elena, who lifted an eyebrow at him. He tried to look as innocent as possible, sitting down and looking up at her.

"Aren't you a cute kitty!" Elena exclaimed(though not too loudly, like she had good animal sense) then narrowed her eyes. "Wait, you don't look like a domestic cat."

"Stefan!"

Harry took that as his cue to get the hell out of dodge and ran right through her legs and right down the street. He ran as far as his medium-sized legs took him then when he couldn't smell any vampires or humans anymore, he shifted to his cheetah form and raced flat out for home.

Though, he probably should have realized that vampires could run as fast as a cheetah could when he ran straight into one of them in the next second. His whole body jolted back and he landed on his haunches, blinking dazedly. By the time, his eyes began to focus, he groaned, using his feline vocal cords.

Damon Salvatore was staring at down at him with narrowed eyes; if he could have blushed as a cat, he would have. "You were in my bedroom."

Harry stared up at him, flicking his tail agitatedly then glanced behind him. He could no longer see the house and was thankfully, still in a part of town that was not frequented by people. Though, he could smell the metal and oil that indicated an incoming car or two. He gave a chuff, a light exhale of breath, and then shifted back to his human form.

He had the lazy satisfaction of watching Damon's jaw drop in astonishment. "Let's take this somewhere else, shall we?"

Harry reached out a hand to grasp Damon's shoulder then apparated the both of them back to his home. Once back home, he left Damon standing in the living room and hastened to change into clothes that weren't pajamas. After he dressed in casual clothes, he came back downstairs and flicked his wrist to start the coffee pot. He didn't have work today as it was his day off, so casual clothes it was. He also grabbed his wand before he went back into the living room, just in case.

That done, he sauntered into the living room and sat down on the couch and watched Damon start to pace.

"Just so you know, your compulsion didn't work on me," Harry remarked. "I still know you're a vampire."

Damon startled even more and turned to look at him.

"What the hell are you?" Damon demanded, still staring at him.

"You want the short answer or the long answer?" Harry grinned.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "The short answer for now but first, how was I allowed in? You didn't invite me in."

"I'm a shape-shifter and a wizard," Harry replied easily. "That should answer your question."

"No, it really doesn't," Damon glared at him.

"Ugh. Okay, I think my wards let you in and kind of cancelled out whatever the rules you go by, to allow you in," Harry replied thoughtfully.

Damon glanced at him and looked between him and the door then went right back to staring at him. Harry admittedly started to squirm a little at the intense gaze(and not in **that** way; he so was not getting a boner from just Damon staring at him heatedly. He was a grown-ass wizard, dammit!).

Damon smirked at him, clearly having noticed Harry's predicament.

"Wizard?"

"Yeah, you know, Merlin. Uh, Gandalf. Wizard," Harry commented.

"I am aware of what a wizard is," Damon replied, exasperatedly. "I have met a few in my time."

"You have? Well, good for you," Harry snickered then added a beat later, "Well, I'm of the same species."

"That would explain your apparent immunity to our compulsion," Damon muttered. "The local witch is the same."

"There's another witch here?" Harry asked, a little curious but a little weary at the same time. He didn't want anything messing up his time here; granted, he would have to move in four or five years anyway as he didn't want anyone getting suspicious about him not aging. Being the Master of Death did have some perks but that was not one of them. It was part of the reason why he had moved here from England.

"Yes, one of Elena's friends," Damon replied. "You said you were a shape-shifter; does that mean you can shift into anything?"

"Yep," Harry said. "Though nothing mythical or legendary like a dragon or a phoenix. But everything else, yes."

"And you work as a nurse at the local hospital..." Damon stated.

"Yeah, it's a way to pass the time, I suppose. I can also help people better that way, too," Harry responded.

Harry could see Damon start to ask another question when he heard a phone give an alert. The alert noise made it certain that it wasn't Harry's phone or beeper so he glanced pointedly up at the vampire.

"It's yours."

Damon pulled out his phone and glanced at it. Harry saw him roll his eyes at something.

"Stefan and Elena need something," Damon said distractedly. "I shall see you later."

Just as Damon was stepping out of the door, Harry remembered the question he had wanted to ask.

"If you did notice me in your room, why didn't you wake me up and or shoo me out or something?"

Damon looked back at him with a lifted eyebrow and gave a considering noise. "It was cute."

Harry gulped and watched as the vampire left the building and promptly ran into the bathroom to hurriedly jerk off. He groaned when all it took was three quick slides of his hand then cleaned up. He turned to look at the door and sighed. This was going to be troublesome.


End file.
